1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a steering device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an O-ring is disposed on an outer circumferential surface of a rack retainer. Thus, when a rack bar returns to its initial position after being moved by a steering operation, an axis of the rack retainer which engages with the rack bar is maintained so as to be aligned with an axis of a housing as much as possible (see, for example, as an invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-218512).
However, in the conventional structure, the shape of the O-ring may remain in a state in which the shape is influenced by a previous steering operation when steering operations are successively performed. Therefore, a difference may be caused in steering feel between a case where the steering operation goes on in the same direction and a case where the steering operation turns into the opposite direction.